1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heating device, an image forming apparatus, a heating member and a mounting method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a device for heating a recording medium, a device has been suggested in which a recording medium is passed between a heating member that heats the recording medium and a pressure member that applies pressure to the heating member.